zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Reggie
Reggie, also going by Chester, is a Canadian FGC member in Montreal. First appearing in a Fighterpedia episode Is Smash Bros a Fighting Game? ''he has since joined as a co-host alongside Woolie on several WoolieVersus series and Let's Plays. His Twitter account is @chesterr01. Fighting Game Community Reggie is part of the Montreal locale of the FGC. Participating in tournaments as well as providing commentary for them. Noted ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''pro player Reggie also participates in ''Mortal Kombat ''and ''Street Fighter ''tournaments and met Woolie through Smash. His ''Captain Falcon will roll your head so either step up or sit down. Fighterpedia Reggie appears alongside Kage the Warrior in the episode Is Smash Bros a fighting game? as representatives to clear up the misconceptions of Smash such as teaching how to identify the difference between Super Smash Bros. Melee ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''to keep your community safe. WoolieVersus First appearing on WoolieVersus in as co-host of Pop Off Report News then later joining in the Let's Play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 episode Reggie has become a reoccurring member of many Let's Play from then on. In Let's Plays Reggie has taken role of Trivia Master, often looking up fun facts of the game being played, and Guide Reader, so Woolie won't get lost even though he does anyway. Appearances Series * Pop Off Report News * The Woolie Versus Show * Get Into Fighting Games * Race Wars Let's Plays * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (first appears in episode 8) * Katamari Damacy: Reroll * Jet Set Radio * The Wonderful 101 (WoolieVersus) * Mortal Kombat 11 * Bayonetta * Astral Chain Trivia * Reggie has an older brother. * In The Wonderful 101 LP part 35, Reggie revealed he had a crush on a girl who attended the same school as he did and couldn't tell her about his feelings towards her. * In The Wonderful 101 LP part 47, Reggie revealed he was once hospitalized in grade school after he went to Chinese buffet, and the doctors said something fossilized in his organism since he visited Haiti when he was 2 years old. * In part three of the Control one-off, Reggie reveals he worked as a QA tester and has tested ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed DLC. * Reggie stated in Katamari Damacy: Reroll episode 9 that he was part of the Trivia Team in school. ** While in the Trivia Team Reggie traveled to Austria, Hungary, the Czech Republic and Germany in 10 days. ** Only ever lost one 1 tournament during his 5 years in the Trivia Team. ** Reggie is well-versed in classical music due to his time in the Trivia Team. * Reggie does not "speak" Sign Language * Reggie has a foot fetish he vehemently denies. * Reggie's cellphone model is Google Pixel 3 XL (as of December 5, 2019). * Reggie is a massive fan of Tears for Fears. * In Death Stranding LP part 30 Reggie admits he would bang Fragile and Helen Mirren. Quotes Gallery Reggie_Kage.png|Reggie and Kage the Warrior in Is Smash Bros a fighting game? Reggie_RaceWars.png|Reggie in the intro to Race Wars Category:People Category:People